1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-propelled target toys which are energized to move across a surface upon receipt of a projectile.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Target toys and games have been known for many years and have included targets which have either been stationary, releasable for travel, movably displaceable in one direction or have been capable of being halted from travel as a result of striking of an object against a target area. Typically, self-propelled target toys have been of the type that are propelled until engaged by an object at a target location. In addition, the typical prior art self-propelled target toy does not include the capability of returning the object thrown. Various prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,191,343; 3,172,665 and 3,132,864.